Wrestling Is Survivor
by Im Cheeky Me
Summary: Twelve wrestlers are on Survivor with Chris Jericho as your host. Chapter 12 up and it's the final
1. Meeting The Contestants

Wrestling Is Survivor

Chapter 1: Meet the Contestants

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the camera

"Im your host the very first and greatest undisputed champion and king if the world Y2J Chris Jericho. But enough about me lets meet the victims eh i mean contestants. First up team one captain the slightly dim witted but loveable Eugene"

"Yeah im Survivor" Engene said, clapping his hands and jumping up and down

"Thats right Eugene. Not only that but your team captain"

"Im captain?"

"Thats right Eugene" Chris answered

"Yay" Eugene cheered and made his way to the camp

"Our next contestant for team one is the extreme firey red head from raw, im talking about the lovely Lita" Chirs said, as Lita appeared

"I never agreed to this" Lita protested

"Too bad, your here so you might as well stay" Chris said, shoving Lita towards the camp where Eugene was already situated

"Contestant numero three. The man who calls himself the game, who will surly do everything in his power to win this one, im talking about the jackass himself HHH"

"Who you calling a jackass" HHH demanded, getting right in Jerchio's face

"Hey watch it. Im the host here so get your ass into that jungle" Chris demanded "Oh and ill take this as well" Chirs said, taking the world heavyweight title off of Hunters shoulder

"Hey thats mine" HHH shouted angrily

"Im the host and i get to do what i like, now get moving i still have people to anounce" Chris shouted back

"Right now thats behind us let me introduce you to our next contestant, From the smackdown roster, he calls himself the doctor of thuganomics the U.S Champion John Cena"

"Yo" John said as he approached, then started to rap

"Im gonna win this, make those" But he was shortly inturpted

"Hey save all that rap crap for when your in the jungle ok" Chirs said, while John stared daggers at Chris as he entered.

"Next up also from the Smackdown roster the WWE Champion John Bradshaw Layfeild" Chris anounced, as JBL entered using his mobile phone.

"Well you tell Mr Mcmachon that i refuse to do this....... what strip me of my title thats unfair im JBL im the WWE Champion i shouldn't be doing this........ i dont care if HHH is doing it as well i don't want to...." JBL slammed his phone shut " Dammit"

"You quite done" Chris asked in a bored tone

"Why ain't you in there" JBL demanded

"Because Vince chose me to be the host" Chris responded

"Thats not fair i could of done that"

"Lifes not fair, not get in the jungle" Chris shouted

"Why did i agree to this" Jericho sighed under his breath "Right our next contestant raw's very own diva serch winner Christy Hemme"

"Hi Chirs" Christy said, then went into the jungle.

"Now on to our second team, first up team captin, why he is ill never know its Captain Carisma himself Christian"

"Ha im team leader, everyone mush answer to me HAHAHAHAHA" Christian said before entering his camp. with was the opposite side form the other teams camp.

"Right" Chris said. Scared by what he just seen "Next up we have the so called king of coolness Carlito Caribbean Cool"

"This isn't cool, im not doing it" Carlito protested

"Shut up and enter will you" Chris demanded. Carlito just stared for a while before biteing his apple "Don't even try it" Chirs said.

Carlito just stared for a few seconds then went into the camp

"Our next contestant is the blonde headed, silicone enhanced slut, who also happens to be womens champ Trish Stratus"

"Very funny Jericho" Trish spat at Chris

"I know i am Trish, it's a great gift. Now get your slutty ass into that jungle" Chris replied

"Next up we have the legend killer himself the former world heavyweight champion Randy Orton"

"This will be so easy" Randy said then smirked as he entered

"Next we have a former womens champion Victoria"

Victoria enters without a word

"And finally the last contestant the sixteen time world heavyweight champion Ric Flair"

"WOOOOOOOO" Ric said as he approached Jericho "I am gonna win this WOOOOOOO" Ric said then entered the jungle.

"Well thats it folks all the contestants are now in, tune in next time to see what happens on their first day.

Team 1 (A.K.A Eugene's team)

Eugene Lita HHH John Cena JBL Christy

Team 2 (A.K.A Christians's team)

Christian Carlito Trish Stratus Randy Orton Victoria Ric Flair 


	2. One Down Eleven To Go

Note: Thakns to Sonar,cenas-lil-hittie,MarTW00,Rav8629 and mistress-cadaver for reviewing chapter one

* * *

Wrestling Is Survivor

Chapter 1: One Down Eleven To Go

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the camera

"Im your host the always sexy Y2J Chris Jericho. Now last time if you remember we met up with the contestants and they were separated into two teams, team Eugene and team Christian. Lets see how the first day went for our two teams"

(Team Eugene Camp)

"This isn't fair" HHH shouted for the Eighytsixth time

"Yo calm down man" John suggested

"No i will not you punk. Now answer me this why do you and the Texan who thinks he's from New York get to keep your belts and not me" HHH Replied

"Hey im JBL, don't you forget that" JBL shouted from where he was sitting, which was far away from everyone as possible. That is until Eugene made his presents felt

"JBL, JBL" Eugene chanted as he approached JBL

"What do you want you retarded idiot" JBL demanded

"Sign my underwear" Eugene said as he handed JBL his underwear

"Get it away from me" JBL panicked and threw Eugene's underwear as far as he could into the jungle. Which in turn made Eugene cry and run into the forest for his underwear

"That wasn't nice John" Christy spoke up after seeing what happened

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for that little retard" JBL replied

"Your such an ass" Christy insulted then went to find Eugene.

Meanwhile Hunter was still complaing about not having his title.

"This isn't fair" Hunter once again said

"Dude shut up" John shouted back

"Don't tell me to shut up" HHH said getting right into Cena's face

"Or else what" John replied angrily

"Guys stop it" JBL shouted angrily getting in between the pair "Were supposed to be a team and we wont win unless we act like a team, and i always win"

"So this is all about you then" John said

"Obviously" JBL replied

"Hunter your an ass" Cena smirked and got back in Hunters face, who was seemingly more interested in the figure behind him. Which was Lita, who had her knees against her chest and was rocking back and forth slowly while muttering the same words

"I shouldn't be he. I never agreed to this"

"I'll go see whats wrong" John volunteered

"Oh no you don't" HHH replied grabbing Cena by the arm "Im gonna go see"

"None of you will cause i am" JBL said

"Only one way to sort this... fight" John suggested

"Ok me and Cena it is Hunter you ref" JBL said

"Me ref.. why"

"Cause your the only one without a title" Cena replied

"Fine" Hunter said, which shocked both Cena and JBL that he caved in so easily "Ready ... Fight" Hunter anounced and John and JBL went at it, not noticing Hunter sneak off towards Lita "Suckers"

"Hey Li whats up" Hunter said taking a seat next to Lita

"As if you would care" Lita replied

"I would, so whats up"

"You want to know, well im on a god damn inhabitable island with an ego mainc WWE Champion the ditzy Christy, the idiotic Eugene, the man who thinks he can rap but cant John Cena and if that wasn't bad enough im also here with you, the biggest, most selfish, arrogant, mean and sadistic man ive ever seen" Lita shouted, almost out of breath from that huge outburst

"You say that like im bad lita" HHH smirked

"Shut up" Lita shouted, getting up "Im gonna find Eugene and Christy before our challenge

(Somewhere in Jungle)

"Eugene" Christy called out, but received no reply "Eugene"

"Yes" Came a small reply

"Come on Eugene come out" Christy called again, which Eugene did, carrying his now found underwear

"We gotta go the challenge is soon"

"I don't wanna, JBL will just shout at me again" Eugene replied

"Im sure he wont, he's just a little angry about being here thats all"

"Really?"

"Yea, im sure he will sign you an autograph when he is calm"

"Ok lets go" Euegene said, the now all familiar smile now back on his face

* * *

(Team Christain Camp)

Much like Hunter on the other camp area, Carlito was pacing, frustration and anger clearly on his face

"This isn't cool, i shouldn't be here" Carlto said angrily

"Shut up" Trish shouted from where she was sitting

"Don't tell Carlito to shut up you slut" Carlito shouted back

"How dare you" Trish shouted back, and got up towards Carlito

"Try it bitch"

"Hey" A voice said causing the two to stop arguing. Which was Christian "Im the leader here, and im telling you to shut up"

"I don't care if you are the leader, telling Carltio to shut up isn't cool" Carlito shouted back at Christian

"As leader you do as i say, now get some food" Christain Ordered, to which Carlito gave Christian a angry stare, but went anyway

"HAHAHA see ya later Carlito" Randy mocked from where he was sitting

"Randy you go to" Christian said

"Dammit" Randy said, and followed Carlito in the jungle

"Now as for you two ladies you may tend to my every needs" Christian said with a huge smirk "Now my feet are tired, take a foot each and massage them"

"Whatever" Trish and Victoria said in unison and went off in the direction of Randy and Carlito.

Meanwhile Ric flair emerged from the badly constructed looking place that he personally built himself as he wanted no part of sleeping near Carlito,Christian and Randy "What i miss?"

Christain just gave Ric a glare "Nothing Ric, nothing. We better go find the others, the challenge is coming soon"

(Challenge Area)

"Welcome teams to the Challenge Area" Chris shouted, but got no response from either team "What wrong with you guys?. Anyway not that i care. So lets move right on to tonight's challenge. Team captain's remember thats you Eugene and CLB"

"Hey" Christain interrupted

"You interrupt me again and your team automatically loses, ok."

"Fine" Christian replied

"Right team Captains i need you to pick one member from your team, Christian you first"

"Me obviously" Christian said confidently and doing a hurricane like pose

"Ok, and you Eugene"

"HHH" Eugene said happily while clapping his hands

"Ok now it will be HHH v Christian, stand on these platforms here" Chris stated, which they both did

"Here is some padded sticks, now the objective is to knock the opposing person off there platform"

"Done" Hunter interrupted

"Damn HHH not yet, wait till i blow my whistle" Chris shouted back

"My bad"

"Now this is best two out of three. Good luck"

"Does that last one count" Hunter asked

"No jackass" Chris replied

"Bitch" Hunter shouted back

"You want to automatically lose" Chris threatened, as Christian hit Hunter from behind knocking him off"

"1-0 to me now right?" Christian asked

"No" Chris shouted "Wait for the whistle... Ready" Chris said then blew his whistle.

The battle was short lived as Hunter knocked Christian off with the first shot, the second battle ended in the same result

"Hunter wins, Christian you and your team will see me at tribal council tonight"

(Tribal Council)

"Welcome, now your here cause Christian lost the challenge for you and is also and Creepy Little Bastard" Chris said with a smirk

"Chris stap trying to influence the people's vote" Christian complained

"Whatever, right one by one your all going to vote, you will walk up that ramp and write the name of the person you want off on the paper provided and place it in the jar provided, Got that, Victoria you do the houner first"

One by one the team voted, and it was soon time to see who was first to go.

"I have the jar with your votes in here, You wanna see?"

"Err yea we would" Trish answered sarcastically

"Fine, 1st vote goes to Carlito, 2nd vote Trish 3rd vote Victoria 4th vote Christian 5th Vote Ric and finally Randy"

Everyone looked shocked

"Nah only joking Victoria you got the 6th vote, come up here"

"Victoria here we have twelve flames each on represents each persons life on the island, it's time to put your out and leave"

Victoria does so and leaves

"Well that was exciting, we are now down eleven people who are still in for the prize, what will happed tomorrow? how will Christians team deal with one less person? find out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR"

* * *

sorry for the really long delay to this ill try and update quicker next time 


	3. Another One Bites The Dust

Note: Thanks to all who review chapter 2

Wrestling Is Survivor

Chapter 3: Another One Bites The Dust

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the camera

"For those of you who are to stupid to remember what happand last time Christian lost the challenge for his team, meaning that his team had to vote off a member of their team at tribal council. In a close vote Victoria was voted off."

"The main questions how will this effect Team Christian? Guess time will only tell. Now lets take a look at what the teams got up to today"

Chris shuddered "If i have to say team Christian one more time im gonna throw up... what do you mean were still live i said cut to the camps... well you should of thought better then... i don't care if it was for a laugh... i know were still live idiot what do you think i am?... Right get here right now so i can kick the sh..."

(Team Eugene camp)

"Oh yea i rule" Hunter said triumphantly once again, he hadn't stopped bragging about his easy win over christain all the night before and this mourning

"No one cares Hunter" John shouted towards Hunter

"I don't care. But did you see the way i got him in the head"

"Shut up Hunter" John and Lita both shouted together

"Or what about when i got him right in the"

"Shut up Hunter" All five superstars shouted at once

"Don't you want to hear my trimphet story?"

"It was against Christian, no big deal" John replied

"Fine, then im just gonna sit on my own away from you lot"

"Is that a promise" Lita replied. Who just got a glare in response

"Don't wander to far jackass the challenge is coming up" Cena shouted

other side of camp-

"But" Eugene protested but was interrupted

"Look Eugene" JBL said "We need a natural leader, that isn't you, everyone thinks that i as WWE Champion should be leader

"But Chris Jericho" Eugene was again interrupted before he could finish

"I know Chris put you in as team captain but he never said we can't change, think about it, do you really want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone.

"John Bradshaw Layfeild" Christy shouted "Leave Eugene alone"

"We'll talk again" JBL whispered to Eugene, then walked off

"You ok Eugene" Christy asked putting her arm round Eugene

"He said you didn't want me as leader" Eugene replied

"Thats because he's an ass, we all want you as leader" Christy reassured

"Really" Eugene asked

"Really, now come on we got a challenge to get to"

* * *

(Team Christian camp)

"Christian you better not do anymore challenges" Trish shouted

"Why"

"You suck, thats why" Trish replied

"Yea..just..leave..it to ... the nature... boy WOOOOOO " Ric said

"Yea as if were gonna let an old man like you do it" Randy said

"You..shut up ... no one insults... the nature boy" Ric shouted back

"Just leave the challenges the legend killer and all will be fine"Randy said

"Hello, womens champion here, if anyone can do a challenge it's me" Trish said

"You wish, you gotta be cool to do challenges, and im the only one who's cool" Carlito said

"You wish" Trish said

"What was that you little bitch" Carlito replied

"Don't call me a bitch" Trish shouted and attacked Carlito, but was soon pulled off by Randy,Ric and Christian.

"Hold her there" Carlito said, running off soon returning with an apple

"You wouldn't" Trish said

"I would" Carlito replied and bite the apple, and soon spit it right in trishs face

"Dude that was sweet" Randy said, falling over with laughter, meanwhile Trish had run off into the forest.

"You realize it's challenge time don't ya" Christian said

"Your right" Randy said "lets go"

"But what about Trish" Christian said

"Forget that bitch" Carltio said "We don't need her.

(Challenge area)

"Welcome teams" Chris Jericho shouted " I trust you've had a good second day" everyone just glared at him "I take that as a no then, not to worry we got a great challenge tonight, wait a second, where's Trish?"

"Carlito spat in her face and she run off" Christian said

"Tell tale" Carltio said

"Did you Carlito" Chris asked

"Yea"

"Congratulations you've won and immunity when your team is next at tribal council, anyway back to the challenge. Tonight its a starring contest. Team captains pick ur players

"Ok i choose John" Eugene said

"Ok" Both JBL and Cena replied together

"He chose me" Cena said

"Fine i don't wanna do it" JBL replied

"Ok mr legend killer your up" Christian said

"Ok im sure i don't have to explain, but the first one to blink loses ok. Go"

The contest was short as John blinked after a few seconds

"Team Christian win, Eugene you and your team will see me at tribal council."

(Tribal Council)

"Welcome, now your here cause you lost, which means you now have to vote a member of your team off. Eugene lead the way.

One by one the team voted, and it was soon time to see who was first to go.

"I have the jar with your votes in here, lets see who's going, 1st vote goes to Eugene, 2nd JBL 3rd JBL 4th Eugene 5th HHH 6th and final vote Eugene

"Eugene here we have flames Which represents each persons life on the island, it's time to put your out and leave"

Eugene does so and leaves

"Well that was exciting, we are now down ten people well nine since Trish is MIA who are still in for the prize, what will happed tomorrow? how will Eugene's team deal without there fallen leader find out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR"

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait my house is being redecorated so i havnt been able to play my PC in a while and there still not finshed yet :( anyway plz review


	4. Trish Is MIA And A Surprise Replacement

Note: Thanks to all who review chapter 3

Wrestling Is Survivor

Team Christian

Christian

Randy Orton

Ric Flair

Trish?

Carlito

Team 1 – Formally Known as Team Eugene

HHH

JBL

John Cena

Lita

Christy

Chapter 4: Trish Is MIA And A Surprise Replacement

* * *

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched. 

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the camera

"For everyone who may of forgot what happand last time let me give you a quick run through, Carlito spat in the face of Trish, who abruptly ran off deep into the jungle, as yet we haven't found her, also Eugene's team lost the immunity challenge leaving the poor misunderstood guy to get the boot."

"How will all this effect the game? It's gonna be big with the surprise i got in store" Chris finished, the wicked grin plastered on his face "Lets check what the teams are up to"

* * *

(Team Christian Camp) 

"Welcome guys" Chris welcome as he entered the team camp

"Chris?" Randy said confused

"Why you here?" Christian asked

"Im her to address the Trish situation" Chris replied "I do have good, bad and very good news"

"What is it then?" Randy asked

"Well first the good news,... we can't find Trish, so we've given up, the bad news is the womens title is now lost"

"A win both ways" Carlito said

"Oh you forgot the very good news... we got a replacement"

"A replacement. Who?" Christian asked

"His right here in that box" Jericho said, pointing out the box "time to show you your new team mate, introducing a former WWE champion, tag, intercontinental, and WCW champion, wrestling/Movie star... The Rock."

"No way" Randy said

"Yes way" Chris replied "Open the box" Randy did so , and sure enough the Rock was inside, looking very pissed.

"The Rock wants to know who the hell put him in the damn box?" The Rock shouted

"Welcome to Wrestling is survivor Rocky" Chris welcomed

"Did you do this jabroni?" Rocky asked

"In a way" Chris replied, looking at his watch " Is that the time, gotta go" and with that Chris dashed off.

"What happened, the last thing the Rock remembers was being on his new movie set, then suddenly a sponge covered my mouth and out went the lights"

"Welcome Rocky" Christian welcomed "It's me Christian, the new people's champ

"Whoa whoa whoa, the Rock is the only and will ever be the only people's champion"

The Rock continued to survey his new surroundings until his eyes met with carlito, slowly the Rock approached him, getting mere inches from him. "Who in the blue hell are you?"

"Im"

"It doesn't matter who you are" the Rock shouted.

"Thats not cool"

"The Rock doesn't give two monkey craps if it's not cool" Rocky replied "Right im taking over"

"But im in charge" Christian stated

"I said The Rock is in charge" Rocky shouted

"But" Christian started, but was stopped as the Rock, rock bottomed him

"Whens the Challenge?" Rocky asked

"Now" Randy replied

"Let's go, Randy drag his sorry ass with you" Rocky said

Randy just mumbled at being ordered around but did so none the less

* * *

(Team 1 camp) – formally known as Team Eugene 

"With Eugene gone im now team leader" JBL announced

"Like hell you are, im team leader now" Hunter replied

"I said im the new team leader" JBL said

"Over my dead body you are" Hunter replied

"Guys, shut up" John shouted "There is an obvious way to settle this

"No fighting John" Christy said

"Dammit" John said

"Guys, who said we had to choose the leader? Knowing Chris he will most likely do it" Christy said

"Shut up woman" JBL shouted

"Yea, this is between him and me" Hunter said

"Well it will have to wait, its challenge time" Christy said

* * *

(Challenge area) 

"Welcome teams, just a few notice's to start with, The team formally known as team Eugene, your new leader is Lita"

"What" JBL and Hunter replied together

"What i say goes, so shut up" Chris warned " And team Christian"

"Thats Team Rocky jabroni" Rocky said

Chris sighed " Fine, whatever i want to get this finished by tonight, as for the Trish situation we still haven't found her"

"Finally things are looking up" Carlito said

"Next person to interrupt me will be kicked out ok" Chris shouted "Right, tonights challenge will be a team assault course lowest team lose's Team Christian, Rocky whatever the hell your call... Go

* * *

(After Challenge) 

"The losers are Team Christian, you will be joining me at tribal council tonight

(Tribal council)

"You know why your here so just go and vote" Chris said

Everyone Votes

"1st Vote Christian 2nd Vote Ric 3rd vote Ric 4th vote Carlito 5th vote Rock, Ric your gone, please extinguish your flame and leave, the rest of you go back to your camp"

"We started with twelve, were down to nine, who will make the all important upcoming merger? Fine out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR"

* * *

10 days. the quickest ive managed to update this so far LOL

Sorry if i seemed a bit lazy on this chapter ill do better next time, andplease review.

The decorators are still here, but they have now finshed my room apart from the carpet that needs to be fitted so i shouldnt have many more inturtions :D


	5. The One Before The Merger

Wrestling Is Survivor

Team Rocky – Formally known as Team Christian

Christian

Randy Orton

The Rock

Carlito

Team Lita

HHH

JBL

John Cena

Lita

Christy

Chapter 5: The One Before The Merger

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the came

"For all the idiots out there who might not remember what happened last time, the let me remind you, first off Wrestling/Movie Star The Rock was unveiled as Trish's replacement and instantly renamed the tribe Team Rocky, in the challenge though it didt go well and they lost, and they lost and when the votes were counted the natures boy Ric Flair was booted off, so who will be the last to go before the merger? Lets find out shall we

( Team Rocky )

"I can't believe Rocky would do that to me" Christian said, who was still feeling the effects of the Rock bottom he suffered

"Never mind Christian" Randy said, getting up and sitting next to him "It could be worse"

"How?" Christian asked

"This could happen" Randy replied, picking Christian up and giving him the RKO " Thats worse id say, Christian, Christian" But it was no use, Christian was out cold, and Randy started poking him with a stick for no particular reason, that was until Carlito returned from being in the jungle

"Carlito, your smirking, i don't like it, what have you done now?" Randy Said

"Lets just say ive had my revenge on Rocky" Carlito replied

"You didn't kill him did you" Randy asked

"No, that ain't cool, i slipped something in his drink" Carlito replied, Just then Rocky appeared from the jungle singing welcome to the jungle

"Shut up" Randy said and gave Rocky the RKO "

"That was smart, now we got to carry both these to to the challenge area" Carlito said

"Don't worry, you take Christian ill take Rocky" Randy said

"No you take Christian, im taking Rocky" Carlito replied

"Your taking Christian"

"No you are"

"You are"

"You are"

"You are"

"I am"

"I am"

"Ok Carlito you can take Christian" Randy said

"Thank you, glad thats sorted" Carlito replied and went over to Christian " Hang on, RANDY!" Carlito Shouted, but it was to late as Randy had already ran off the the challenge area with Rocky

( Team Lita )

"I should be leader" Hunter complained

"You, as if, i should" JBL said

"Shut up you two, im leader and your gonna shut up and like it" Lita shouted

"But" Hunter started but was interrupted by Lita who slapped him

"I said shut up" Lita screamed " You want to make something of it" Lita said to JBL, who just sat back down quietly

" HAHA you two got told" John said, barely containg his laughter, but soon stopped when Lita glared at him

"Lita, you know you don't have to be angry all the time" Christy said

"If i want to be angry i will, ok" Lita shouted

"Christy's right Lita, you need to chill a little" John said

"Im the leader here and ill do what i want" Lita said " Now fetch some food"

"Cant" Hunter said

"Any why, you too stupid or something" Lita replied

"No, it's challenge time" Hunter said

"I knew that, lets go"

( Challenge area )

Everyone has arrived and seems ok, even Christian and Rocky

"Welcome teams, Now this is the last challenge before the merger, the challenge is an eating contest , one member from each team must eat something"

"Thats it" Lita said

"Oh yea i almost forgot, your eating cockroaches, ok go"

( Later )

" Team Lita, your lagging behind" Chirs said, so far John and Hunter had eaten there cockroach with Cristy sitting out the challenge as there were uneven numbers, and Rocky, Randy and Christian had eaten there's

" Just eat it Carlito" Randy shouted

"Im not doing it" Carlito replied

"Come on Lita were losing" John shouted

"I can't"

"Carlito if you don't eat it, im shoving it up your ass" Rocky threaten, Carlito instantly ate it

"Team Rocky win" Chris shouted " Team Lita meat me a tribal council

( Tribal Council )

"You know the drill, go and vote" Chris said

( After Voting )

Lets see who is going 1st vote Lita 2nd vote JBL 3rd vote JBL 4th vote Lita 5th vote JBL Your out JBL

Wait im WWE Champion, i cant be voted off this early" JBL complained

"Security" Jericho shouted, and out of nowhere Big Show showed up and choke slammed JBL

" And then there were eight, next time the teams merge into one and start playing for themselves, i can't wait, see you all next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR"


	6. The Merger

Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews last chapter

Wrestling Is Survivor

Remaining Survivor's

Carlito

Christian

Christy

HHH

John Cena

Lita

Randy Orton

The Rock

Chapter 6: The merger

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the came

"Last time we were here JBL was voted off the island, and just missed out on the merger, speaking of merger, it's happening right now so let's make our way to tribal council"

* * *

(Tribal Council)

"Welcome remaining survivors" Chris greeted

"What are they doing their?" Lita asked, referring to JBL,Ric flair,Eugene and Victoria who were sitting on the oppersite bench from the remaining contestants

"They are only part of the jury who will decide the eventual winner, each week as one of you gets voted off you will join this bench until there is only three of you left, then the real fun begins, anyway enough of that, i hope you left nothing valuable on you camps as you will now be going to your new camp, so go on off with ya, i gotta be back in New York for a concert so someone will fill in for me tonight"

"Hey i left my U.S Title in the camp" John shouted

"Too bad jouriner, it's all ready been taken back, Orlando Jordan has it now"

* * *

(New Camp)

The team had now eventually reached the island after spending several minutes stopping an irate John Cena from tearing into Chris Jericho

"Put me down" John shouted, who was still being carried from tribal council

"You know, im thinking we should of left him" Cartlito said

"What was that punk" John Said

"Don't shout at Carlito, that's not cool" Cartlito replied, John just stood their for a while before giving Carlito the F.U

"You can't see me now" John taunted, while waving his hand over his face

"Guys, The Rock found us a note" Rocky said

"I found it" Christian whined

"I said The Rock found it" Rocky said to Christian in a real threating voice

"Like he said, Rocky found it" Christian announced, who was still slightly shaking to the group, who apart from Carlito had now arrived

"What's it say?" Lita asked

"It's about the first immunity challenge" Rocky replied "we all have to build our own shelter, then Jericho will judge which is best"

"Ha, just wait until you see my shelter, it will be way better than any of yours" Christian bragged

"You, as if" Hunter said back

"It says all the basic tools you need are in the box provided, it also says we have exactly one hour from when you finish the letter" Rocky continued

"Go on" Lita said

"Thats it" Rocky replied, then quickly scanned the letter again "Out of The Rock's way" Rocky then disappeared into the forest.

( 5 minutes remaining)

The group, that is accept Carltio, who was still out from the F U, had all now started on building their own shelter, with Christian's in particular looking good.

"Five minutes people" Chris announced as he arrived on the island

"Chris. What are you doing here" Christian asked, who wasn't realizing Randy Orton stealing his wood he had yet to use, and Hunter stealing the string he used to tie up the wood together.

There was a loud crash as Christian's shelter fell to the ground.

"My.. my shelter" Christian said, and turned to Hunter, who just gave a thumbs up "You stole my string, thats against the rules"

"Not strictly true" Chris said "I never said anything about rules"

"Thats not fair" Christian whined

"Too bad" Chris replied, Christian just continued to sulk and walk off, kicking down Hunter's shelter, Or Hunter's place of love, as he called it, down to the ground

"You little bastard" Hunter shouted, Then chased Christian into the forest

"Time" Chris called

Everyone stopped working, everyone had some sort of shelter, Accept Carlito,Christain and Hunter of course.

"Well, as bad as they all are, Randy's sucks the least, Randy's the winner, you have immunity at tonights tribal council"

* * *

(Tribal Council)

"Hello welcome once again to Tribal council, it's time to vote someone off the island, accept Randy of course who has immunity"

(After voting)

"Lets see who is joining the jury, who remember will decide the eventual winner, ok 1st vote John 2nd vote Hunter 3rd vote Christian 4th vote Carlito 5th vote Carlito 6th vote Christian 7th vote Hunter, close one this, Carlito, Christian and Hunter two vote's each this last one better have one of your names on it, last and final vote Carlito, Carlito your outta here"

"This isn't cool" Carlito protested

"Just extinguish your torch and sit your ass on the jury" Chris shouted

Cartlio does so, but not in the manner Chris would wish, as Carlito launched his flame at Chris, which barely missed him.

"Well that's all from wrestling with survivor this week, Randy had first immunity, but can he do it aging? Or will he end up on the jury bench of losers? Find out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR"


	7. Who's Next?

Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews last chapter

Wrestling Is Survivor

Remaining Survivor's – Votes Against

Christian - 2

Christy - 0

HHH - 2

John Cena -1

Lita - 0

Randy Orton - 0

The Rock - 0

* * *

Chapter 7: Who's Next? 

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the came

"Update for those of you who may of missed it last time, Cena lost the U.S title, Carlito was given the F.U. Randy won immunity and Carlito was voted off, for those of you wondering, from now on when a vote is tied whoever has had most vote's previously will be voted off. Now down to the jungle"

(Camp)

"Shut up. Im telling you im the most popular" John shouted

"The people like The Rock the best" Rocky replied

"Do not" John shouted again

"Well let's test that theory, who ever likes John cheer his name" Rocky said. No noise was heard

"Now whoever likes The Rock the best, cheer his name" Rocky said. And a massive Rocky chant started.

"Where is that coming from?" Lita asked. Confused as to where the chanting was coming from, as the island was barely habitual.

"The people follow The Rock over all countries" Rocky replied

"Whats this?" Christian asked, after pulling a tape recorder from Rocky's back pocket

"Give it here" Rocky shouted. Christian just panicked and threw it, with Hunter picking it up.

"A tape recorder" Hunter said

"By god he's got" Lita said sarcastically

"Fuck you" Hunter growled, and pressed the play button on the recorder, and a Rock chant started again

"HAHA, you carry a tape recorder of people cheering you" Christian mocked

"Shut up" Rocky shouted

"Damn your sad, you really need this" Hunter said

"Sometimes a guy gets lonely" Rocky said, his voice now a lot quietier

"How the mighty have fallen" John said

"That's it" Rocky said, then gave John the rock bottom. "You better give me that tape now"

"Keep away " Hunter said, tossing the tape to Randy

"Give me that tape" Rocky shouted, and approached Randy

"Keep away" Randy said, tossing the tape to Christian

"God dammit, give me the tape" Rocky shouted

"Keep away" Christian said, tossing the tape to Lita

"Ok ok, here you, this isn't funny anymore" Lita said, holding the tape out in her hand, but tossed it to hunter just as The Rock was about to take it "Im only joking, this is funny as hell"

The game of keep away continued for hours until Christy reminded them of the upcoming challenge, so the gang re lucently gave Rocky his tape back, (who hadn't noticed that Christian had stole it again), and headed to the challenge.

* * *

(Challenge Area) 

"Welcome people" Chirs said "We have a great challenge for you tonight"

"Woopie" Lita said sarcastically

"Tonight all of you will be in a timed challenge, who ever does it the fastest wins. Randy your up first"

"But you ain't said what were doing yet" Randy said

"You will be wrestling former WWE superstars, who ever wins their match fastest, or loses their match in the longest amount of time should it come to that will win immunity"

"Ok" Randy said

"Your opponent is Diamond Dallas Page" Chris said

Then out of nowhere DDP gave Randy the diamond cutter "Bang" DDP shouted then pinned Randy 1,2,3 "That's for stealing my move bitch"

"WOW three seconds, impressive, too bad you lost Orton, Lita your next, you have Sable"

In a slightly longer contest, Lita beat Sable in 3:54 after a moonsault from a tree branch.

"That's a tough target, Hunter your up, your opponent, Rikishi"

Hunter, despite always bragging that he is the best could only beat Rikishi in 10:28 after the pedigree

"Too bad Hunter, Lita's 3:54 time remains the target, Christin your up, your opponent, Billy Gunn"

In a surprisingly fast contest, Christian beat Billy Gunn in 5:02 after a low blow and the unprettier

"Good, but not good enough, Lita is still leading, Christy your up, your opponent, Nidia

Seeing as Christy isn't a real wrestler, and Nidia is a very bad one, this battle dragged on, eventually finishing at 24:10 with Nidia winning.

"Bad luck Christy, Lita is still out leader, John your up, your opponent, Rhyno"

"But im not a WWE reject" Rhyno said

"You mean you didn't receive the fax telling you?" Chris asked

"No, im really fired?" Rhyno replied

"Yes, that will teach you to get drunk at the Wrestlemaina after party" Chris answered

In a tough contest John eventually beat an irate Rhyno with an F U in 9: 22

"Tough luck Cena, Lita wins" Chris announced

"What about me?" Rocky asked

"Well seeing as your not a full time WWE wrestler right now, Vince deemed it unfair if you were to partake in this contest"Chris answered

"Then why am i here?" Rocky asked

"Purely financial, you know Vince" Chris answered "Now back to the original topic, Lita your win was fastest, you have immunity for tonights tribal council.

* * *

(Tribal Council) Jury - Victoria, Ric Flair, Eugene,JBL and Carlito 

"You all know the drill by now, go up and vote, remember you cant vote for Lita as she has immunity

(After voting)

"Let's see who will be Wrestling is Survivor next victim" Chris announced "1st vote Hunter 2nd vote Christy 3rd vote Rock 4th vote Christy 5th vote Hunter 6th vote John 7th and final vote Christy, Christy you gone, please extinguish your flame and leave"

Christy does just that

"Well she came this far, but twas not to be for Christy, who will be the next to fall? Find out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR"

* * *

Ugh was that as bad as i think it is, my brain feels like mush right now and i can hardly write, it's really annoying, ill do better next chapter :) 


	8. Six Down To Five

Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews last chapter

Wrestling Is Survivor

Remaining Survivor's – Votes Against

Christian - 2

HHH - 4

John Cena -2

Lita - 0

Randy Orton - 0

The Rock - 1

* * *

Chapter 8: Six Down To Five

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the came

"A reminder for anyone who may of forgotten what happened last time, we found out that Rocky needs a tape with people cheering for him, DDP called Randy a bitch, Lita won immunity and in a close call, Christy was voted off. Now thats out of the way lets see what the group is up to"

(Camp)

"You've got The Rock's tape again haven't you? Rocky shouted at Christian

"Fine, have it back" Christian replied, throwing the tape to Rocky, only for him to miss and the tape recorder to smash on the floor

"You did that on purpose" Rocky shouted

"It's not my fault you can't catch" Christian replied

"That's it" Rocky shouted, and took off after Christian

"You know, i would of thought Christian had learned not to piss Rocky off anymore" John said

"Yeah, but you know what Christian is like" Randy replied

"Damn im hungry" Hunter said, saying it for tenth time

"Yeah, we know" Lita replied

"Look" John said, pointing upwards

"What?" Randy asked

"That tree" John said

"What about it?" Lita asked

"There's some coconuts up there" Johns said

"I hate coconuts" Randy moaned

"Coconuts" Huter said "Sweet, im so hunger ill eat anything right now"

"Then why don't you eat the spider on your shoulder then" Lita suggested

"Spider?" Hunter asked, then noticed it and ran screaming "Get it off, get it off"

"Here let me" Randy said, and smacked Hunter on the shoulder

"Is it gone" Hunter asked

"Sorry, wrong shoulder" Randy said, then smacked Hunters other shoulder several times

"Did you kill it?" Hunter asked

"No it got away" Randy replied

"Then why did you keep hitting me?"Hunter asked

"For fun" Randy replied

"That's it" Hunter said

"Wait" Lita shouted "we gotta better things to do, like get those coconuts, now i think it's only fair that Hunter gets them"

"I got no problem with that" John said

"Me either" Randy said

"What, no fair" Hunter whined

"Just do it before i grab you nut sack and twist it" Lita threatened

"Ok" Hunter replied, visibly scared

(Later)

"These coconuts are great" Hunter said, as he took another bite of his coconut

"I hate them even more" Randy moaned

"Ill have yours" Hunter said

"I never said i didn't want them, im only having them cause im hungry" Randy replied

"What are you guys eating" Rocky asked, who had just returned

"Coconuts" John replied

"Well thanks for offering The Rock one" Rocky said

"We didn't" John replied

"I know that i was being sarcastic" Rocky shouted

"So, what did you do to Christian?" Randy asked

"Lets' just say that he won't bother The Rock again" Rocky replied with a smirk on his face

"I can see that" Lita said, as Christian emerged from the trees, looking bruised and battered

"Damn Christian, you look like shit" John said

"Whatever" Christian mumbled, and sat on the table

"No time to sit Christian, it's challenge time" Lita said

* * *

(Challenge Area)

"Welcome people, tonights challenge will be a survivor classic, you see that wooden structure"

"You mean the one in the ocean" John replied

"Yes,you all gotta stand on there, who ever is on the longest wins immunity, ok swim out there...You all ready, go"

Though only seconds into the challenge a severely beaten Christian fell off

"Unlucky Christian" Chris shouted

( 5 hours later)

"Well it's been five hours, and so far Christian,Lita,Randy and John have come off leaving just Hunter and Rocky left"

(On bench)

"You better get off now, cause your never gonna beat me" Hunter said

"You wish" Rocky replied

"Im the game, im the best" Hunter said

"Oh yeah, get this then" Rocky replied, punching Hunter and knocking him off the bench

(Tribal Council) Jury – Victoria,Ric Flair,Eugene,JBL,Carlito,Christy

"Now seeing as Rocky knocked Hunter off the bench, i have no choice but to award immunity to Hunter" Chris announced

"What" Rocky shouted

"You broke the rules" Chris said

"You never gave any rules" Rocky shouted

"I knew i forgot something" Chris said "Anyway it doesn't matter what i say goes"

"Damn" Rocky shouted

"O.k now that's been cleared up it's time to vote, so get to it, remember Hunter has immunity

(After voting)

"Lets see who's going this time 1st vote Christian 2nd vote Rock 3rd vote John 4th vote Lita 5th vote Rock 6th vote John. Wow we got a tie, now on count back John, you have more votes against you, so your gone, extinguish your flame and leave"

John does so

"Ok you lot, you may return to camp" Chris announced

"Were down to five, and were getting ever closer to the final, who will reach it, who will miss out? Fine out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR".

* * *

Chapter 8 finished, my brain doesn't feel like mush anymore, guess it was just a small phase, anyway plz review 


	9. And Then There Were Four

Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews last chapter

Wrestling Is Survivor

Remaining Survivor's – Votes Against

Christian - 3

HHH - 4

Lita - 1

Randy Orton - 0

The Rock - 3

* * *

Chapter 9: And Then There Were Four 

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the came

"For the people who may of forgotten what happened last time let me take you through what happened, Christian smashed Rocky's tape recorder, Rocky beat up Christian, We found out Hunter is scared of spiders, the rest of the gang ate coconuts, Hunter won immunity and John got voted off"

"Now, only five remain and were getting ever closer to the final, so lets see what the gang is up to"

(Camp)

"I can't believe it's nearly over" Lita said

"Yea, im so gonna win" Hunter replied

"As if, I haven't got a single vote yet" Randy smirked

"Well, we better get voting for you then" Hunter said

"Yea" Lita agreed

"No fair" Randy whined, then noticed Rocky and Christian missing "Is Rocky beating on Christian again?"

"Probably" Lita replied

* * *

(Elsewhere) 

"Leave me alone" Christian pleaded

"How about i don't" Rocky replied

"Please" Christian begged

"Look i know you've been voting for me" Rocky said

"But" Christian started, but was quickly interrupted

"It doesn't matter if you were voting for me" Rocky shouted

"I thought it did?" Christian asked

"Oh yeah" Rocky said, while Christian mumbled under his breath "What was that?"

"Nothing Rocky" Christian replied

"Im only joking with ya" Rocky said, and gave a small smile "Im here on business"

"Business" Christian said confused

"Im interested in forming an alliance with you" Rocky said

"Really?" Christian asked

"Yes" Rocky replied

"Ok" Christian said

"Great" Rocky said "Now all i have to do is convince one of the other idiots to comply, then Ill turn on them both so Ill win, then i will get a better movie roll" Rocky thought to himself, then gave a laugh

"What's so funny?" Christian asked

"Damn did i laugh out loud" Rocky thought to himself, before replying "Nothing"

* * *

(Camp) 

"Guess it doesn't matter" Randy said

"It is getting a bit old though" Hunter said

"This is coming from the man who's attacked more people then the whole WWE roster put together" Lita replied

"Well it is" Hunter said

"I know it is, but I never thought I'd here you say that" Lita replied

"You know we should go find them, it's nearly challenge time" Randy said

"There will come when their ready" Lita replied

"Speak of the devil" Randy said, as Christian and Rocky came out of the trees

"No bruises" Hunter said, obviously referring to Christian "If i didn't know better I'd say you were warming to him"

"Shut up Hunter" Rocky shouted

"You know, I'd bet you were giving Christian one in there" Hunter said

"Gross" Lita shouted

"The Rock is not gay, if that was your thinking" Rocky shouted

"If you say so" Hunter replied

"Im not" Rocky shouted

"Ok, calm down" Hunter replied

"Im not" Rocky shouted

"We get the point Rocky" Lita said

"Yea, were only teasing you, seeing as Christian is" Hunter said

"Im not" Christian whined

"Guys stop it, this isn't funny anymore" Lita shouted "anyway it's challenge time"

* * *

(Challenge Area) 

"Welcome survivors" Chris greeted

Chris was met with just a few groans in reply

"Don't worry, the challenge will put you in high spirit again" Chris said

"Not likely" Lita replied

"Shut it" Chris said "Now the challenge tonight guys is a scavenger challenge, you all will be given a compass and a map giving you three locations to visit, you will find a gold star at each location, the first one back with all three stars will be the winner"

"Sweet, im ace at scavenger challenges" Randy said

"Well then Randell, if your so sure pick a number between one and five" Chris said

"Why?" Randy replied

"The number you pick will determine the route you will go" Chris answered

"Ok give me number three" Randy said

"Here you go, Christian what do you want?"

"Two" Christian answered

"Rocky?"

"Number one is the only one for The Rock" Rocky answered

"Lita?"

"Five" Lita replied

"That leave you Hunter with trail number four"

"Is any trial harder than the other?" Hunter asked

"Of course, it's all luck on who gets the easiest" Chris replied "Ok, stand by your respective number"

Everyone does so

"Ready, Go" Chris shouted, and everyone dashed into the woods "There gonna be gone for a while,and this host needs to wash, so tune in after hidden camera dressing rooms

( 1 Hour later)

"Welcome back, quick update, Christian is leading after finding his third and final star, now he just has to find his way back, everyone bar Randy has two, and Randy for all his bragging has yet to find one"

Rustling in the tress is heard

"That sounds like someone now" Chris announced, as Christian emerged from the woods

"Did i win?" Christian asked, who was clearly exhausted

"Yep, well done you have immunity" Chris reluctantly replied

"Woooooo" Christian said, celebrating his victory

"You better sit Christian, the rest will be a while yet" Chris said

(Later)

"Too bad Hunter" Chris said, as Hunter emerged from the woods in forth place

"So who won?" Hunter asked

"Christian" Chris replied

"So were going tribal council now? Lita asked

"As soon as Randy appears we will" Chris replied

(Later)

"Guess what i found" Randy said, as he finally emerged from the woods

"You took your time" Chris said

"I know, but guess what i found?" Randy said

"What" Chris said

"Trish" Randy said, as Trish came from behind Randy

"Where did you find her?" Chris asked

"In a tree" Randy replied

"Damn, i knew i should of told search and rescue to search trees as well" Chris muttered to himself

"What's happening with Trish then" Randy asked

"Well you better take her to our medical team to look at, better yet i will, see you a tribal council later"

(Tribal Council) Jury - Victoria,Ric Flair,Eugene,JBL,Carlito,Christy,John Cena

"We all know how this works now, so get to voting" Chris said

(After voting)

"Let's see who will be going 1st vote Lita 2nd vote Lita 3rd vote Rocky 4th vote Rocky 5th vote Hunter, Well Rocky on count backs im afraid you gone, please extinguish you flame and leave.

"This isn't fare, im a movie star" Rocky moaned

"Yea, well i don't care" Chris said, and Rocky left "all you can go back to camp"

Everyone leaves

"Now time to be serious, now we found Trish, she has agreed that she would go back into the jungle, but does she deserve it, i mean she did run off and miss all the eliminations, well im leaving it to you, if you viewers out there want her back then say you do, if not say you don't, that's all, see you next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR"

* * *

Chapter 9 finished, and im serious about the Trish thing, i was going to put her back in but i thought I'd let you decide as it don't totally seem fair, so leave your choice in your review. 


	10. Welcome Back Trish

Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews last chapter

Wrestling Is Survivor

Remaining Survivor's – Votes Against

Christian - 3

HHH - 5

Lita - 3

Randy Orton - 0

Trish – 0 (back in by vote)

* * *

Chapter 10: Welcome Back Trish

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the came

"For the people who may of forgotten what happand last time let me take you through what happand. Christian won immunity, Randy found Trish and Rocky got voted off, speaking of Trish, she's back in jungle, you people wanted her back in, so she's in, what impact will she make? Lets find out.

(Camp)

"Woohoo" Christian shouted while dancing around manicly

"What's he so happy about" the newly returning Trish Stratus asked Lita

"How would i know" Lita replied,rather venomusly

"Christain why you so happy?" Trish shouted

Upon hearing this Christain stopped his dance so he could reply "Rocky's gone"

"And that's a good thing" Trish said

"Yea, it means he can't pick on me anymore" Christain replied, who received a smack on the back of the head as he finshed

"Hi Christain" Hunter said

"What was that for?" Christain asked

"Well you liked Rocky picking on ya, so i thiught i'd fill his spot" Hunter replied

"I never liked it" Christain whined

"Didn't ya, i was under the immpression you did" Hunter replied

"No" Christain shouted

"To bad" Hunter said, then smacked Christain again, causing Christain to run off

"That was mean" Trish said

"I know" Hunter replied, taking a seat next to Lita

"So how about telling us what happand to you?" Randu asked Trish

"Well after i ran off i was basically chased off by some unreconisable thing, so i hid up the tree until you found me" Trish explained

"Intresting" Lita mumbled sarcasticly

"What was that Lita?" Trish asked

"Nothing" Lita replied

* * *

"Damn, im bored" Randy moaned

"We all are" Lita replied

"I have an idea" Hunter spoke

"No" Lita replied

"What?" Hunter asked

"I know what your idea's are like" Lita answered

"I was only suggesting that we play a game to pass the time"

"Were not kids you know, Hunter" Lita said

"You got any better idea's?" Randy asked

"No, i don't" Lita replied

"Well then we might as well go with Hunter's idea then" Randy said

"Im ok with that" Trish said

"This is stupid" Lita muttered

"Fine, dont play then" Hunter said as he,Randy and Trish started walking off

"I never i wouldn't play" Lita shouted, then took off running towards the others.

* * *

The gang later return, along with Christain.

"Well that was pointless" Trish said as the gang took their seats back at camp

"Well i never said it good game did i" Hunter replied

"Well it wasn't" Lita moaned

"Your only moaning because you lost" Randy taunted, he had been the one who won by the way.

"Yeah, but finding Christain?" Lita moaned

"All because i found him before you did" Randy taunted again, who was now standing right infrount of Lita

"You know what, Randy?" Lita said with a mischevous smirk

"What?"

"This" Lita answered and punched Randy right in the groin

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHH" Randy screamed in a really high pitch voice before falling to the floor

"Ouch" Christain said

"Serves him right"

"Yeah, plus it makes him weaker for the immunity challange" Hunter said

* * *

(Challenge Area)

"Welcome survivors" Chris greeted

The fivesome just mumbled incoherutly to themselves

"My, don't we look happy today"

"Come on Chris, what's the challenge?" Lita asked

"You have became very impataint since you arrived on this island"

"Just get on with it, Chris"

"Sure, as you can see im standing next to a specally dug hole filled with water. The objective for you guys is to hold you breath for as long as possible. Trish your up first"

After what seemed a while, Trish finally reappeared

"1:43 Trish" Chris shouted as Trish made her way back to land. Christain your next.

After going down, Christain reappeared much quciker

"31 seconds, Christain" Chris shouted. Randy your up.

After unsuccessfully beating the time Trish set it was Lita's turn, But she also failed.

"Hunter, it's up to you now" Chris said

* * *

"How long has it been?" Trish asked

"2:50" Chris replied

"Then why are you leaving him down there"

"For fun" Chris replied

Hunter finally pops up

"Congrats Hunter, you have immunity. Im off now so ill see you at Tribal Council"

* * *

(Tribal Council) Jury - Victoria,Ric Flair,Eugene,JBL,Carlito,Christy,John Cena,The Rock

"Ok people, you don't need me telling you how it's done, so get voting"

(After Voting)

"Let's see who is going. 1st vote Lita 2nd vote Randy 3rd vote Trish 4th vote Randy 5th vote Randy. Well Randy im afried your gone, please extinguish your flame and leave the island

Randy does and leaves

"And then there were four...again, but anyway there four left which one of our contestants will miss out on the final, find out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR!"

* * *

Man where have i been? Sorry people for leaving this i just lost my intrests in writing and recent holiday i had took up plenty of time as well. Hope you enjoyed it and ill try to finsh this completely within the month 


	11. And Then There Was Three

Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews last chapter

Wrestling Is Survivor

Remaining Survivor's – Votes Against

Christian - 3

HHH - 5

Lita - 4

Trish – 1

* * *

Chapter 11: And then there was three 

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the came

" Now for thoes who missed the last show let me give you a reminder, Hunter won imunity, Trish had her first day back, Randy got kicked in the balls and to make maters worse he was also voted off."

Jericho then faces another camera before adding, "Now were getting ever closer to the final show, who will make it? Who will fall at this late stage? Lets go and find out.

(Camp)

" I am the game, and im gonna win." Hunter said confidently

" A little early for predictions isn't it." Trish said

" When your the game you make predictions when you want."

" Your such a jackass." Lita shouted

" Maybe, but this jackass is gonna be crowned king of the jungle."

Through all this none of the trio seem to have noticed the whereabouts of Christian, who was currently indulging in the last of the camps decent food supply.

" You won't win Hunter." Lita said

" Oh, and i suppose you will." Hunter said in a rather mocking tone.

" No you won't." Lita said

" I will, and once I do im getting back my WWE title

" Only because you are banging the daughter of our company ."

" Hey, it's worth banging her to be on top, how do you think Test got a push? Through skils? I think not"

" Whatever." Lita said, and then walked off.

" You know Trish, help me win and I can help you."

" I don't need no help from a jackass like yourself." Trish replied before walkinh in the direction of Lita.

" Whatever." Hunter muttered before walking in the opposite direction.

(Later)

" CHRISTIAN!" Lita shouted, tell me you haven't eating the last of our food.

" How dare you accuse me of this." Christian shouted, with tracse of food still round your face.

" I'd check your face before you lie next time Christian." Trish said, causing Christian to check his mouth.

" Shit."

" We'll kill you later, we got the immunity challenge to get to."

(Challenge Area)

" Welcome contestants." Jericho welcomed, " now this is the final challenge before the final, which means one of you won't make it, but this challenge will garentee one of you a spot."

" So what's the challenge im gonna win?" Huter asked

" Well, the challenge is this." Jericho said, pulling a sheet off a table to reveal for maps, four compasses, and for machettes.

" What's this for?" Trish asked

" Glad you asked Trish, you guys will be using this to get to tribal council." Chris answered

" But isn't it right there." Christian pointed out.

" It was, but we have a new tribal council location especially made for the final, you guys just have to find it."

" Can we follow each other.?" Trish asked

" You can follow, disrupt, or wander on your own for all I care." Chris answered, " I'll be off now, I got a helicopter to catch to the other side of the arena."

Chris the left as the others grabbed their things and made their way

( Sometime Later)

" Dammit you guys, stop following me." Hunter said, his voice showing his clear annoyence at Trish and Christian

" Safty in nubmers." Trish said

" Yeah, besides Lita has wandered off on her own, so we stand a better chance of getting their first."

" Fine, but I take all the credit for this."

" Just like always." Christian said

" Shut it, unless you want to be jobbering to me for the next year."

Christian piped down and he and Trish contiuned to follow Hunter for hours, when they did eventully get their they saw Jericho and Lita sitting their awaiting them.

" Hey, you finally made it." Chris said, "we were beginning to think you wouldn't show."

" It's Hunter's fault, he was the one leading us." Trish said

" There is nothing wrong with my navigation skills."

" Then why didn't we win?" Christian asked

" Remember what I said about jobbering?"

Christian quiten down again and Jericho spoke, " well Lita has immunity and is garenteed a place in the final, as for the rest of you, good luck.

( Tribal Council)Jury - Victoria,Ric Flair,Eugene,JBL,Carlito,Christy,John Cena,The Rock , Randy Orton

" Well, this is it." Chris said, " who's going to the final, who's not. Lita since you won immunity you can start off the voting.

(After Voting)

" Well this is the moment, lets see how the voting went." Chris said as he reached his hand into the pot, "ok 1st vote is for Hunter, 2nd vote Christian 3rd vote Trish, it all comes down to this, the final vote," Chris reaches into the pot and picks out the final vote. " The pesrson leaving the compatiton and joining the the rest of the losers on the jury is... Christian."

" No way!"

" Fraid so, please pick up your torch and extinguse it."

Christian does so and joins the rest of the jury.

" Well this is it people, the moment we have been awaiting for, the wrestling is survivor final, live next time. Who will win? Find out next time on WRESTLING IS SURVIVOR!"

* * *

Dude have i really been away for seven months? Time passes fast for one who has so little. Anyway Im hopefully back and now gonna update everything else as well. 


	12. The Final

Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews last chapter

Wrestling Is Survivor

Remaining Survivor's – Votes Against

HHH - 6

Lita - 4

Trish – 2

* * *

Chapter 12: The Final 

The camera swoops down to the island, revealing Y2J Chris Jericho with his back to the camera and arms outstretched.

"Welcome to Wrestling is Survivor" Jericho shouts then turns to face the came

" Today is the day the three remaining contestants have been working for, to be declared the winner, that's right people, this thing is nearly finshed, so before we join our final three one last time let me gibe you a quick reminder of what happened last time. Last time we found out that Christian may be jobbering to Hunter for the remainder of his career and to make thins worse he was voted off, leaving us with Lita, Hunter and Trish to fight it out."

" Were rapidly running out of time so lets see how our finalist spent there last days

(Camp)

" I can't believe it's nearly over." Trish said

" Yea, I can finally get out of this place." Lita said

" You haven't really liked it here have you?"

" Well thanks for pointing out the obvious, even a nicks fan could of worked that one out."

" Gee sorry."

At this point Hunter returns with a fish

" The Game returns with his spoils."

Hunter then puts the fish on the table and precedes to gut it.

" Can't you do that elsewhere." Lita said

" No, if you don't like it go elsewhere." Hunter replied, then continued to gut the fish

" That better be for all of us." Trish said

" Are you kidding? I caught it, I eat it. You want won go and catch it yourself."

" You selfish bastard."

" Yep." Hunter said smugly before putting the fish in the pan, which was on a fire. " It's survival of the fittest here, and it's everyone for themselves.

Trish and Lita exchange glances and then approach Triple H.

" What you doing?"

" Get him!" Lita shouted, and her and Trish jumped on Hunter, and managed to tie him up with some rope.

( Later)

" Fish is good." Trish said

" Yeah." Lita said in agreement.

" Come on, I was only joking." Hunter said, who was still tied up."

" Survival of the fittest Hunter, that's what you said."

" This isn't fair dammit! Let me out or there will be hell to pay!"

" Umm, I dunno, what do you think Lita?"

" Tough choise, ummm ye...no."

Trish and Lita finshed off the fish and stood up, " we better go, it's time for the immunity challenge.

" Hey!" Hunter shouted, but the pair were now out of site.

(Challenge Area)

" Glad you could join us Hunter." Chris said as Hunter finally entered the challenge area, " We have been waiting ages."

" Well I would have been here if those bitches hadn't tied me up."

"Ok Hunter save your sob story for another time, were already behind and we got an immunity challenge to do yet."

" So what is it?"

" Glad you asked Trish, your final challenge is simple, you are all gonna sit round this fire, and when you think you have been here for two hours simply make a mark by your sitting area and leave, whoever gets closes to two hours wins."

" This is stupid." Hunter said

" Shut it! Now get two it."

( 2 h 30 later)

Trish makes her mark and leaves.

" I wish I had thought of a much more exciting last game." Chris said in a bored tone, " anyway Trish you waited to long, Lita you went to soon, Hunter, though you went too late you were the closest, you win immunity and are in the final."

( Tribal Council)Jury - Victoria,Ric Flair,Eugene,JBL,Carlito,Christy,John Cena,The Rock , Randy Orton, Christian

" Well, this is it." Chris said, " who's going who will be the final two? Hunter since you won immunity you can start off the voting.

( After Voting)

" Let's do this. 1st vote Trish, 2nd vote Lita, 3rd vote Trish, Trish you are eliminated, please extinguish your flame and sit with the jury.

Trish does so.

" And now it comes to this, Hunter, Lita, you are our finalist, and in just a moment, one of you will be declared the winner, but first in case some of the jury may be undecided im gonna give you a chance to give a speech as to why you should win, Hunter you go first."

" Hunter gets on to the platform and clears his throat, " Why should I win this you ask, well it's simple really, I am the game! I have played the game better than anyone, and so I deserve it! Do the right thing, and vote me as your winner."

Hunter steps down and Lita takes a place on the platform, " Now as for my argument, it's quite simple really, would you really want to the Hunter win and do nothing but brag back at home? I know you wouldn't, so vote me as your winner."

" Well two great points there." Chris said before continuing, " Now jury you have heard our finalist, now one by one I want you to step up and declare who you are voting for. Come on Vickie, you first."

Victoria steps up. " I vote for Lita as reasons giving by her."

" Ok naich, your next."

Ric steps up." Woooooooo, I...vote for... Lita... because Triple H... is nothing more...than a sack of crap, WOOOOOOOOOOO."

" Thanks Ric, that's two nil Lita, Eugene, your next."

Eugene steps up and gives Chris a wave " Umm." Eugene starts, the starts biting his fingernails nervously while looking at both Lita and Trips " I vote for...Triple H"

" Finally" Chris said with a sigh, " ok JBL your up."

JBL steps up, " Now before I give my vote to one of these undeserving people, let me just say one thing, that i I am a wrestling god, and when I get back im going to prove it, and im also god among men, and I should be standing in the final."

" You could always come back if Vince approves of a new series?"

JBL quickly quietens down. " I vote for Lita."

Jericho chuckles lightly, " ok, Carlito, your up."

Carlito steps up, " Now If there was a third option, Carlito would vote for none of you, none of you are cool like Carlito is, but if Carlito has to vote, Carlito votes for Lita."

" Ok that is four one to Lita, who now just needs two votes to guarantee victory. Christy your next."

Christy steps up, " my vote goes to Lita."

" Cena, your up."

Cena steps up, " I vote for Lita, as Trips is a big nosed, egomaniac, little bitch."

" Rocky."

Rocky steps up, " The Rock would like just one thing to say, Chris, if you ever, ever kidnap The Rock again, I will layeth the smacketh down on your candy ass! As far as my vote goes, it goes to Lita."

" It's all academical now, but Randy your vote."

Randy steps up " I vote for Hunter because that bitch Lita kicked me in the balls."

" Christian"

" I vote for Lita."

" Trish."

" Lita."

" Well that makes it a very, very, one sided vote, by 9-2 your winner, Lita!"

" Yes, what do I win?"

" Now, the special prize, the one I kept a secret all along, your prize Lita is this very island."

" What!"

" Hehe, well don't blame me, it was Vince's Idea, he brought the island after getting drunk one night, and this is how he wanted to get rid off it."

" Get him." Lita shouted

Chris, while running says, " Well this just about does it for wrestling is survivor, if I don't make it off of this island please bury my in the arena I won the undisputed title, this is your ever sexy host Chris Jericho signing off and hoping to make it back to American soil alive.

* * *

This thing is all done. It's over and it ain't coming back, well maybe in some sort of sequel, but as for this one, it's all done. I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this and for being patient in waiting for updates. 


End file.
